The Skyrim Civil War Alternate Version
by InnocentBlaze686
Summary: The Dragonborn finally defeats Alduin, the World Eater, in Sovengarde, and returns to Skyrim to rest. But now, after settling the peace during the negotiations at High Hrothgar, the ceasefire is slowly coming to an end, and soon the war will begin anew. Yet, Paarthunax throws something into the Dragonborn's life, a second, teenage Dragonborn from another place. Will he change fate?


**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Hello everyone, Innocentblaze686 here with an important notice regarding this story. As you already know from reading the description of this fanfic, you may notice that it said I would be following the Skyrim Civil War questline after Alduin's defeat in Sovengarde. That's not entirely true, as the first chapter takes place during the quest **_**Season Unending**_**, the negotiations between the Legion and the Stormcloaks at High Hrothgar. That being said, I am hereby warning all of you guys of something right now, so please pay careful attention… Do I have your attention? Good, so here it is: I am throwing out the Civil War questline… confused yet? **

**Firstly, let me explain myself. I played through the Civil War questline and I was honestly disappointed with it. The only battles I truly enjoyed were the battles at Whiterun, and the battles at the capitals, Solitude and Windhelm. Other than that, it was quite boring to me. So in a sense, I'm doing my own alternate version of it, with large scale battles on the plains of Whiterun, in the forests of the Rift, the mountains of Winterhold, the hills and rocks of the Reach, and in the marshes of Morthal. That is what I want to do, and it will all begin at High Hrothgar. My Dragonborn character, not Ulfric Stormcloak, nor Elisf the Fair, nor General Tullius, nor that Thalmor witch Elenwen will make the terms. Rydes Tharus, Thane of Whiterun, Morthal, Dawnstar, and Falkreath will decide the terms. For the record, I had to look on the wiki for Elenwen's name, and I've only been Thane of those four holds in my longest save game. **

**Also, I will be inserting a few characters of my own design, myself in the real world, a girl, Lily the Frost Flower, and a few others. If you're curious about the name, I'll explain as we go into the story. With the addition of my character, I am also adding a new faction to the story: the Vigilant. These guys aren't like the Vigilants of Stendaar, more like vigilantes that assist the guards of the holds. Anyways, I hope I just shed some light for you guys on what is about to go down, I hope you like my alternate Civil War storyline, as well as Jack Benjamin Vantress II and Lily the Frost Flower. My name once again is Innocentblaze686 and I am shouting out. **_**FUS RO DAH!**_

The wind howled off the mountain as a steel boot pounded on the stairs of the Seven Thousands Steps of High Hrothgar. The ancient mountain was dressed in white and grey, and it stood silently as the harsh wind pounded at it. The man that ascended the steps was much like the mountain, except his was only dress in the grayish silver armor of the finest forgers of Skyrim. He wore his armor proudly, despite the scratches and dents. His left hand held a steel shield that glistened in the sun light, his right hand was empty, but close to it was a sheathed sword. The sword had no dents nor scratches for its owner was proud of it, and he kept it in good order. The golden hilt stuck out of the sheath, and the blade waited silently, patiently, for its owner to draw it so it could spill his owner's enemies' blood. On the man's back was a crossbow, steel, like it's master's armor, and a quiver of bolts was on his left hip. A steel helmet protected the man's helmet from blows, but it did not conceal the face. That job was given to the scarf wrapped around his face to keep the now billowing snow from sticking to his face. Underneath the helmet was short, blonde hair made dirty by days of traveling and fighting. The scarf did not conceal the eyes, which were blue and more piecing than the sharpest sword. Underneath the scarf was a firm set jaw and scared face that told of battles fought. As the man ascended the stairs, he heard hurried steps behind him. He turned slowly, and he saw four figures, two male and two female, running up the steps after him. He relaxed when he saw friends. He stood patiently as they arrived, and knelt on one knee in reverence to him.

"My Thane." They all said in unison. The man snorted derisively.

"Lydia, Rayya, Gregor, and Vladimar, how many times must I tell you that you are not my servants, but my friends? My name is not, Thane, it is Rydes Tharus, and that is how you will address me." Tharus said, exasperated. Tharus had a deep voice that told of many war cries called, many songs sung, and many hearty words said. It also carried a burden his Housecarls would never understand, and he hoped they never would. Gregor, a Nord like Tharus, stood.

"Then forgive us, Tharus, that we are late." He said. Tharus tilted his head.

"Late for what?" He asked. Lydia stood.

"Late to meet you." She said. Tharus looked around.

"I did not know the negotiations started with just me." Tharus said sarcastically. Lydia opened her mouth, and then closed it. Vladimar stood as well, as did Rayya.

"Then we'd best go, Tharus, before the negotiations do start." Vladimar said.

"I'd very much like to see High Hrothgar. Many Nords at Falkreath speak of it as a mystical place." Rayya said.

"It is a place where those who respect the ways of the Greybeards go to pay pilgrimage to Kynareth." Gregor said.

"It the residents match its looks, grey and ancient." Vladimar said piously.

"Then we'd best move on, before we freeze." Tharus said. His Housecarls nodded, and as Tharus started up the Seven Thousand Steps again, they followed.

Before the steps of the Greybeard's home, a group of twelve stood in the cold. Most of them were Nords, and the cold did not bother them. The other three, General Tullius of the Imperial Legion who was an Imperial, and Elenwen of the Aldmeri Dominion who was a High Elf, and Irileth, Housecarl to the Jarl of Whiterun Hold who was a Dark Elf, shivered slightly in the cold air of High Hrothgar. With them was Jarl Elisif the Fair of Solitude and her Housecarl, Bolgeir Bear-Claw, Jarl Balgruf the Greater of Whiterun Hold, and six Imperial Legionaries.

"Why do we wait out here?" Elenwen asked indignantly as her teeth chattered away. Jarl Balgruf looked at her, somewhat annoyed.

"We are waiting for the Dragonborn to arrive so that we may enter. It is his meeting after all." Balgruf said. Elenwen sneezed.

"Well he'd better hurry up. Divines know why anyone lives up here." Elenwen said bitterly. Neither Balgruf nor Elisif graced her with the answer. Tullius peered down the steps, and put his hand on the hilt of his sword as he saw a group of twelve ascending the last few steps. It was the other side of the negotiations, the Stormcloaks. At their head was Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm and at his side was his Housecarl and his second in command, Galmar Stone-Fist. The other ten figures were men and women serving in the Stormcloak rebellion. Ulfric smiled grimly at Tullius.

"Well if it isn't General Tullius over the Imperial Legion." Ulfric said. His eyes darted to Elenwen, and his eyes narrowed, his lip turned upward, and he snarled. "What is that Thalmor witch doing here?" He snarled. Tullius stepped forward.

"She's here on behalf of the Aldmeri Dominion to ensure the White-Gold Concordant is upheld." Tullius said. Ulfric turned his gaze to Tullius.

"Of course she is, but she is also here to spy for the dogs!" He snapped angrily. Elenwen bristled at the accusation, yet Ulfric waved her away. "But enough of this, I have not congratulated you, Tullius." Ulfric said. Tullius looked confused.

"Congratulate me on what?" He asked.

"For the ambush, it was a suburb use of hunter's tactics. Here, a gift from the bow masters of the Rift." Ulfric motioned for one of his soldiers to pass him something. It was a bow made from the finest wood available to the Riften bow makers, and it was a beauty. Tullius cautiously stepped forward and placed a hand on the bow. As he gripped it, Ulfric pulled back sharply on the bow, and as Tullius stumbled forward, he slammed a fist into Tullius's stomach, doubling him over. Ulfric released the bow and stepped back as the Imperial Legionaries' swords hissed out from their scabbards. "That was for the Stormcloak you executed at Helgen." Ulfric spat. Tullius pulled himself upright.

"I'll take the bow, Ulfric, so that I may one day put an arrow through your traitorous heart." The Imperial threatened. Ulfric laughed.

"I hope the same day that I have the chance to sink my axe into the chest, Imperial." Ulfric replied.

"Are you two quite finished yet?" Asked a harsh female voice from the steps. Ulfric and Tullius looked to see a middle aged woman and an old man dressed in steel armor, with long curved swords.

"And you are?" Elenwen asked. The middle aged woman, who had blonde hair, spoke again.

"Friends of the Dragonborn." The blonde said simply. Elenwen's lip curled up in distaste.

"I wasn't aware that he invited friends." She said haughtily. The pair ignored her. They took their place on the stairs.

"Are we just waiting on the Dragonborn?" The woman asked. Jarl Balgruf nodded, but he turned as a booming voice came up the mountain.

"Then wait no longer!" Tharus said as he and his Housecarls came marched up the stairs. "Would you let the cold dull your wits before we negotiated the peace?"

"We wanted your permission to enter. After all, this is your ground." Balgruf said.

"My ground? No, it is the ground of the Greybeards, I am a mere student." Tharus said. He glanced at Ulfric and Tullius. "Keep eight of your men out here, Ulfric. It would not do to have the Legionaries outnumbered in a place of peace." Ulfric grunted. He selected six men to go back to Windhelm, and they went, but only grudgingly. "Now that the matter is settled, let us go in and begin the peace talks." And with that, Tharus and his Housecarls led the way into the home of the Greybeards. Arngeir welcomed them into the grey entry way.

"Welcome to High Hrothgar." The Greybeard said, opening his arms. The other three Greybeards, opened their arms, and bowed. The Greybeards were users of the Thu'um, much like a Dragonborn, but it was much more difficult for them to learn the Words of Power than a regular Dragonborn. The Nords in the party bowed respectfully, as did General Tullius and Irileth. Elenwen merely snorted derisively, and stood back.

"It is an honor to be back, Master Arngeir." Ulfric said.

"The same to have you, Jarl Ulfric, however I wish it was under better circumstances." Arngeir said. Ulfric said nothing only shrugged.

"Thank you, Master Greybeard, for taking the trouble of having us here." General Tullius said.

"Not an issue, as long as your guards do not begin to fight." Arngeir said. "Now shall Master Borri take you to the meeting chamber?" Ulfric and Tullius nodded, and Borri led the group up the stairs to the right, while Arngeir pulled Tharus and the steel armored pair aside. "Dragonborn, is it really wise to have two members of the Blades here?" The Greybeard asked.

"We have as much right to be here as he does. The death of Alduin is as important to us as it is to him." The blonde said.

"Delphine, calm yourself." The older man said.

"Thank you, Esbern. And no, I do not think it is a good idea for them to be here. I just wanted to them to be a thorn in the side of that Thalmor witch." Tharus said. The two Blades grinned. Arngeir sighed.

"Very well. Now, can you keep control of the negotiators?" Arngeir asked.

"If they will not be calm, I will use the Thu'um to settle them, and decide the terms for them." Tharus said. Arngeir nodded.

"Very well, now let us go to the negotiations." He lead the trio to the meeting room, where the Blades stood back in the corners, while Tharus sat in a chair facing the negotiators at the back of the room. His Housecarls all stood behind him, arms crossed, daring the others to make a move against their Thane.

"All right, let the negotiations begin." Tharus said. Immediately, an argument broke out between Ulfric and Tullius over Elenwen. Tharus let her stay, despite Ulfric's demands. Then Ulfric announced he wanted Markarth. Ulfric wanted control of the silver mines, and Tharus knew it. The two sides bickered back and forth over it. Finally, the decision came to Tharus with the choice of handing over Markarth to the Stormcloaks and with the choice of giving either Winterhold or the Rift to the Legion. This gave him pause. He had his allies in the Thieves Guild that would certainly assist the Legion, but Tharus had no allies in Winterhold. He had considered the going and honing his skills in magicka at the College of Winterhold, and wizards would be very effective in battle.

"Well, Dragonborn what will it be? Exchange Markarth for either the Rift, or Winterhold?" Arngeir asked. He was the moderator for the meeting.

"The Legion gets the Rift." Tharus said. He had a plan in mind, and he intended to get the College of Winterhold to attack the town from the rear while Legion soldiers hit from the front.

"Very well, Ulfric gets Markarth, while Elisif gets the Rift." Arngeir said. Ulfric snorted, while Tullius nodded slowly. Then, Tullius requested Dawnstar; however, Ulfric was confused about the demand.

"You have the Rift, and I have Markarth, what could you possibly want with Dawnstar?" Ulfric asked.

"The mines." Elisif said simply. Ulfric shrugged nonchalantly.

"Take the Pale; it's of no use to me anyways." He said. Elisif bristled.

"Just because the capital of Dawnstar is nightmare ridden does not mean you can throw it aside like a bad piece of meat. And you say that you care about your countrymen, yet you throw them around like playthings." She said harshly.

"I'm not the Thalmor collaborator." Ulfric spat. Elisif recoiled in shock.

"I'm not the monster who murdered my husband with his Voice!" She retorted. Ulfric leapt to his feet.

"He was weak! He would have kept us under Thalmor control!" Ulfric shouted.

"So you admit to it?" Elisif asked, as she rose to her feet. Arngeir shot a nervous glance at Tharus, who nodded, and rose calmly to his feet.

"My Jarls listen-"

"I admit to killing a weak king that had a whore for a wife and a lack of gut!" Ulfric said. Bolgeir Bear-Claw and the Imperial Legionaries drew their weapons, as did Galmar and the Stormcloak soldiers. Balgruf and Irileth drew their swords as well. Tharus's anger had just reached the breaking point and he used his Voice.

"_FUS RO DAH_!" He shouted. Everyone within range of his Shout was thrown around like ragdolls. Tharus's Housecarls stood next to him, daring anyone to challenge him for what he had just done. None did, but they all groaned as they regained their feet. Arngeir had been unaffected by the Shout, but he stood, his eyes a fire of anger. "Now listen to me you bickering children, we are not here to advance personal vendettas or to insult each other. We are here because there is a legend coming true in Skyrim. Arngeir, what does it say?" Tharus said angrily. Arngeir drew a deep breath.

"_When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world  
When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped  
When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles  
When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls  
When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding  
The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn." _Arngeir intoned. Tharus nodded.

"Those last lines, involve you and me." Tharus said, pointing at the Stormcloaks and the Imperials. "And I think I speak for everyone of use that we would prefer to fight a war that doesn't involve dragons diverting your forces." Tharus said. "So here is what is going to happen, since none of you seem to be able to make a treaty like grown adults, I will decide the terms." Tharus said. Elenwen protested.

"Now hold on here, this meeting is between the Legion and the Rebels!" She said. Tharus sighed, pulled his crossbow off his back and loaded a special bolt. It was blunted, and the bolt was to be shot in the solar plexus where the blunt bolt would most likely knock the receiver out cold. Elenwen saw what he was doing, and was about to turn for the guards when the crossbow gave a loud _crack_, and the bolt caught Elenwen right where Tharus had aimed. She fell, knocked out. "The first object is a gift from the Legion to the Stormcloaks, a hostage named Elenwen. She is an ugly looking High Elf that works out of the Thalmor Embassy, rooting out Talos worshipers. General Tullius, Jarl Elisif, do you wish to give the Stormcloaks this fine gift?" Tharus asked dramatically. Tullius looked first at Elenwen's unconscious body, then at Tharus. His face slowly broke into a grin.

"You can take the annoying think away as far as I'm concerned, Ulfric. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. However, I need Jarl Elisif's approval." Tullius turned to the shocked Jarl, who looked at Tharus.

"Is she really out cold?" She asked. Tharus nodded. "Good, that means she won't feel this right now." Elisif walked over to Elenwen, and gave her two solid kicks, one to the breasts, another to the head. "She's all yours, Ulfric. Spare her no pain." The Jarl said icily. Ulfric nodded to two of his men, who pulled a length of rope from the belts, and tied the hands of the sleeping Thalmor.

"Now, the second object of business is the exchange of prisoners, which I assume both sides agree to?" Tharus asked. Both Elisif and Ulfric nodded. "Good, thirdly, I assume neither party truly likes our Thalmor overlords?" Tharus used the word "Overlords", very sarcastically. Both groups nodded again. "Good. General Tullius and my Jarl Elisif, I would request that you obtain lists of Thalmor operatives and their orders from the Thalmor Embassy, and hand them over to Jarl Ulfric." Tharus said. Elisif was confused.

"Why would we do that?" She asked.

"So that the Stormcloaks are busy assassinating the Thalmor and interrupting their activities rather than the Legion's." Tharus said. Ulfric laughed. "In exchange, any criminals of the Empire or deserters of the Legion are to be turned over to the Empire, not harbored by Stormcloaks." Ulfric nodded.

"A fair trade." He said simply.

"I agree to these terms, but how should we get these items across the borders." Elisif asked.

"As Harbinger of the Companions, I decide who goes on what contracts. I will have my Shield Brothers and Sisters go to Windhelm and Solitude to check if there is anything new." Tharus said.

"Harbinger?" Ulfric asked. He suddenly felt even more respect for the Dragonborn. Tharus nodded, and Ulfric said no more.

"Fourthly, I would request that for a year there be a ceasefire between the Legion and the Stormcloaks, and that neither faction attack merchants nor farms for as long as the ceasefire lasts." Tharus said. Ulfric nodded, while Tullius looked skeptical.

"I can hardly keep my men on stand by for a year." He said. Tharus snorted.

"Then keep them training for the Divines' sake! Gods know that they need it! I've seen your troops in a small skirmish against a pack of bandits the exact same size and they lost three quarters of their unit! I've seen drunks fight better than your men!" Tharus said. Tullius snorted in reply, but said yes to the terms as did Elisif.

"Very well then, this meeting is adjourned. May Kynareth keep you all safe and in good health." Arngeir said. He bowed, as did the assembled people. As everyone filed out, Elisif came over to Tharus.

"Thank you for intervening when you did, Dragonborn. If you hadn't, I don't think I could have controlled my Housecarl." Elisif said apologetically.

"Ulfric had no right to say what he said, you reacted accordingly, my Jarl." Tharus said. Elisif curtseyed.

"A good Thane should be skilled in the ways of the sword, but also in the war of words. Thank you for your services, Thane." Elisif curtseyed again, and left the room as Tharus stood in shock. Him, a Thane in Solitude for merely negotiating?

"Well done, Tharus." Rayya said, clapping him on the shoulder. The others joined in as well, congratulating Tharus. He merely shook his head, and he marched from the room. As he turned down the steps, he saw Tullius waiting by the door.

"Thank you, Dragonborn for what you did. You just made my job a whole lot easier." Tullius said. He put a hand on his forehead. "I just wish Ulfric hadn't done that."

"Ulfric can be… barbaric at times." Tharus agreed. Tullius nodded.

"You're always welcome in the Legion. We just got one of our men back that survived Helgen. I didn't know anyone else survived that mess." Tullius said.

"Hadvar is back with the Legion?" Tharus asked. Tullius nodded.

"He's been promoted to Captain. I need solid soldiers out there commanding the troops, particularly the natives of your noble land." Tullius said. "To be honest, you Nords grow on us Imperials."

"Does the mead help at all?" Tharus asked, smiling. Tullius gave a bark of laughter.

"The wine of Cyrodill doesn't taste as good as your mead." He admitted. "Anyways, once you kill the damn dragon, come to Castle Dour in Solitude. I'll have gift for you and you can join the Legion." Tullius said. Tharus bowed.

"It would be an honor, General Tullius. I will meet you in Solitude." He said. Tullius smiled.

"So we have your support then?" He asked.

"After seeing Windhelm and Ulfric's true nature, Skyrim is better off under the Empire than in his hands." Tharus said bitterly. Tullius nodded.

"I'd best be off. I have an army to train." Tullius said, and left the grey hall of High Hrothgar. Tharus sighed.

"Tharus, we need to talk." Delphine said from behind him. Tharus looked at the Blade, and saw a serious look in her eye. He motioned for them to come outside, and after they were down the steps Esbern spoke.

"I've discovered that the true leader of the Greybeards is an ancient dragon. His name is Paarthunax and he was the second in command to Alduin before he changed sides. We must take him out." Esbern said gravely.

"I've met the dragon, Esbern. I know who he is, and I know what he is like, so I am not going to kill him." Tharus said simply. Delphine bristled.

"But he killed-"

"Hundreds of Nords, I know. But regardless, he switched sides so I have no intent of killing an enemy who has repented for his crimes." Tharus said firmly.

"Fine then. Anyways, here, take this." Delphine took a second sword from her back. It was an Oathblade, the signature weapon of the Blades. "I had the armor delivered to Lakeview Manor."

"Thank you. Now, I actually want to talk to Paarthnex, if you'll excuse me." Tharus walked past him, and his Housecarls attempted to follow. "No, wait for me at Lakeview Manor. We'll talk there." Tharus said. His Housecarls attempted to protest, but he waved them off. "You deserve rest, my friends. Once I return, we will relax, for the fight ahead is hard." And with that, Tharus went back through the home of the Greybeards, and marched up to the Throat of the World. The harsh, biting wind was blow aside as Tharus used his Clear Sky shout. If anyone at the base of the mountain listened closely, they would occasionally here the words, _LOK VAH KOOR_. As Tharus approached the top of the mountain, the wind died away. The Throat of the World was somewhat flat, and at the opposite side of the peak was a Word Wall. In front of it was the sleeping form of Paarthunax. As Tharus approached, the old dragon awoke.

"Ah, the Dovakiin comes to visit. Tell me; to what do I owe the pleasure?" Paarthunax asked. Tharus sat down heavily against the side of the Word Wall, and looked at the scarred muzzle of Paarthunax.

"The ceasefire is in effect, and I just set into motion the elimination of the High Elves from Skyrim. But, I am still very, very tired of all this." Tharus said. Paarthunax grumbled.

"Any Nord would tire of the burden you bear. Alduin's prophecy hangs over us all." Paarthunax said. Tharus nodded. "I admit, I tired under Alduin's command, but when I began to teach the Thu'um to mortals, I felt…happy. It felt good to be a mentor." Tharus looked up.

"Are you saying I become a mentor to someone?" The confused Nord asked. The dragon nodded.

"As a mentor, you gain new responsibilities, yet I also find that mentoring can be quite…humorous." Paarthunax said. Tharus nodded.

"Is this how you feel about the Greybeards?" Tharus asked. Paarthunax rumbled.

"Yes, the Greybeards are eager to learn, and it is always a welcome surprise to see a new Greybeard. Dovakiin, once Alduin is defeated, considered yourself a mentor to others, for you have much to teach." Paarthunax said.

"Paarthunax, is there another Dragonborn out there? Like me, aside from the Dragon Priests?" Tharus asked. Paarthunax nodded his great head.

"There is one, but it is a mere boy, younger than you. In fact, he is not in the realm of Nirn." Paarthunax said.

"Is he Daedrea?" Tharus asked.

"No, but if you wish I can draw him into Nirn." Paarthunax said. Tharus thought for a moment, and then stood.

"Do what you wish, Paarthunax, but I have work to do. One more step, and then Alduin will fall." Tharus said.

"Then go, Dovakiin, go and kill the World-Eater once and for all." And with that, Tharus left. As he headed back down the path, Paarthunax turned his great head to the cloudy sky. He waited until he was sure that Tharus had left, and then he gave a great shout. Then, he rested his head, and slept. Far away, in another plane of Mundus, a fifteen year old boy looked up as he heard a faint roar. He shook his head.

"I'm hearing things." He muttered to himself. He yawned, why was he so tired at three in the afternoon, on a Saturday? The boy tried to wake himself up by asking simple questions about himself. "What's my name: Jack Benjamin Vantress II. How old am I: Fifteen years old." But he got no further, because as he said the questions, black suddenly overtook him, and Jack fell into darkness.


End file.
